LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P12/Transcript
(The scene opens up to a dark void where Daniel is seen lying on the ground) Daniel:.....*Moans* (Daniel wakes up and looks around) Daniel: What the.....? (Daniel stands up) Daniel:....Am I....dreaming? What is this place? ???: *Voice* You're here..... Daniel: Huh? (Daniel looks to see a blue glowing orb floating nearby) ???: Come.....closer.... Daniel:...... ???: Don't....be afraid now.... Daniel:.....Ummm.... (Daniel starts to approach the orb) Daniel:....What are you....? ???:...... Daniel:..... (Daniel gets up close to the orb) Daniel: Hello? ???: Go ahead. Touch.....me.... Daniel: W-What? ???: Do it..... (Daniel looks at the orb and down at his hand) Daniel:....I... ???: Do it....!! Daniel: A-Alright! Jeez.... (Daniel takes his hand and puts it on the orb. His eyes go wide before two fiery eyes flash on screen before cutting to Daniel waking up at home in a cold sweat) Daniel: AH!! (Daniel pants as he looks around. He then looks down at his hands) Daniel: What was that...? Was it all just a dream...?? It felt so real... ???: *Voice* Danny? (Daniel sees Amanda in the doorway of his room) Daniel: A-Amanda! Amanda: You okay? I heard you scream. Daniel: Y-Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all. Amanda: Sounded like a crazy nightmare. You gonna be okay? Daniel: Yeah don't worry. I'm fine I promise. Amanda: Okay. Well, breakfast is ready. Daniel: Right. I'll be there in a sec. (Amanda walks off) Daniel:... *Thinking* What was all that? (Daniel looks around before he gets up. It then cuts to everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast. Daniel stares at his eggs) Daniel:..... Oliver: Daniel? Daniel: *Looks up* Hm? Oliver: You okay man? Amanda: You've hardly touched your food. Daniel: O-Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking is all. Oliver: Hm. Amanda:..... Jamie: Can I have your eggs? Daniel: No Jamie. I'm gonna eat them. Jamie; Awwww.... Amanda: You can have my bacon Jamie. Jamie: *Gasp* YAY!! (Jamie takes Amanda's bacon and eats it happily) Amanda: *Smirk* Adam: *Groans* Daniel: Huh? Adam: So tired.... Oliver: Why? Adam: Had some weird ass nightmare last night.... Oliver: Really? Daniel: ! Amanda: Hm, so did Daniel too- Daniel: Was there a glowing blue orb in it?? Adam: Yeah why? Daniel: I had the same nightmare too! Adam: Wait really??? Daniel: Yeah! Amanda: Wait what? Oliver: I'm confused. Daniel: Trust me we are too. Adam: We have no idea what this means! Amanda: Then what is- Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel. Daniel: Hm? Burning Sun: *Voice* Leave the room with Adam. We need to talk about this privately. Daniel: Uhhh, okay. Come on Adam. Adam: Where are we- Daniel: Just come on. Adam: Ooookay? (The two leave the room. They enter Daniel's bedroom and close the door, causing Burning Sun to emerge) Daniel: Sun?? Adam: Hey what's up? Burning Sun: You two had the same dream huh? About the glowing orb? Daniel: Y-Yeah. Adam: How do you know about it? Burning Sun: Because. That orb is not just a ball of energy in a dream world, that's an artifact of great power from my world. Daniel: Your world? Burning Sun: The Spirit Realm. The place where all Spirits lurk until bound to a host. Daniel: Oh. Burning Sun: That orb is what keeps our world in balance, and it's what creates us. Adam: Who made it? Burning Sun: No one knows. Its existence is a complete mystery even to us. Adam: I see. Daniel: Why did it call to us though? Burning Sun: Because. Due to your God heritage, the orb created me and Malozen specifically for you two only. As such, it has the potential to communicate to you. Daniel: Wow... Adam: What does it want with us? Burning Sun: Not sure. But that orb could actually be the thing you need to beat Salem. Daniel: Whoa really??? Adam: How?? Burning Sun: I'm not sure if it's true, but the orb is rumored to gift Spirits with inconceivable power if they interact with it. But it's only a rumor to us. Daniel: WHOA!! Adam: We need to find it then! Burning Sun: That's the problem. Daniel: Huh? Burning Sun: The Spirit Realm is inaccessible to humans, and not even the Gods know how to enter it. Adam: What about you? Can't you or Malozen head there? Burning Sun: We can, but only once and only for a short time. If we return now and fail, then it's lost forever to us. We need to wait for the right moment. Adam:......Oh. Burning Sun:........ Daniel: Well, thanks for the info. Burning Sun: *Nods* (Burning Sun vanishes) Daniel:.......... Adam: Holy crap. The Spirit Orb? Daniel: That's insane.... Adam: I.....I guess that's our new secret weapon then. Daniel: Yeah, but we can't do anything about it. If we fuck up, then it's gone forever remember? Adam: I know. Daniel: Let's keep this between us for now. The others will know it due time. Adam: Right. Daniel: Now, let's go back and eat. (Adam nods. The scene then cuts to them returning to the kitchen) Amanda: Oh, you're back! Oliver: We had a visitor. Daniel: We did?? Oliver: Yep. Amanda: Some dude came up to the door. He asked us where The Defenders' Mansion could be found so we gave him the address. Daniel: What? Amanda: Yeah, he was kinda weird too. I could've sworn his eyes changed color and shape right in front of me. Daniel: And you gave him The Defenders' address? Amanda: Was I supposed to? Daniel:..... Adam: We should probably go check the place out. Daniel: Yeah good idea. Amanda: O-Okay. I'll go get ready. Daniel: *Nods* (The heroes go to prepare to head out) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts